They had ID
by Welly
Summary: Grissom works a case of two serials, and Greg fits the profile of the victims


Title: They had ID Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: None Spoilers: None Series/sequel: No Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own CSI, but I'm saving up for it.  
Summary: Grissom works the case of two serials, and Greg fits the pattern of the victims...

INTRODUCTION

Andy Travis was twenty five years old. He worked in a casino. He was sat at home, waiting for the gas man to come round. His hot water wasn't working. The doorbell rang. Andy got up, and answered it.  
"Hi, we're from the gas board," said the taller of the two men stood on his doorstep.  
"Thanks for coming," said Andy, opening the door wider so the two men could come in. "Where's your boiler?" asked the other man.  
"Airing cupboard," replied Andy, closing the front door. One of the men grabbed him round the neck, and knocked him to the ground.

SCENE 1- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: CONFERENCE ROOM

The CSIs were sat round the table in the conference room. Grissom was handing out assignments.  
"Sara, you've got a DFO in a bar; Nick, I want your help on my case; Warrick, you've got a whole heap of body parts waiting for you in the morgue; and Cath, you've got a burglary"  
"What about me?" asked Greg.  
"I want you to help Warrick, but I need to talk to you first," said Grissom.  
"Okay," said Greg, looking confused.  
"I'll see you in the morgue, Greggo," said Warrick.  
Greg watched the other CSIs leave the room, and then turned to Grissom. "So what's up"  
"You know the case I'm working?" said Grissom.  
"Yeah," said Greg. "The one with all those guys getting attacked, and there being no evidence"  
"Yes," said Grissom.  
"What about it?" asked Greg.  
"I think you should know that you fit the profile of the victims," said Grissom.  
"I do?" said Greg.  
"Under 30, male, single, living alone"  
"Uh huh," said Greg.  
"Just be careful, alright?" said Grissom. "Perps get in using various disguises"  
"I'll be careful," said Greg.  
"Good," said Grissom. "You'd better get to the morgue."

SCENE 2- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: MORGUE

"Okay," said Robbins. "Biology lesson. Name the body parts"  
"Greggo?" asked Warrick.  
Greg pointed to all the body parts laid out on Robbins' table. "Foot"  
"Good start," grinned Robbins.  
"Uh, liver, kidney, heart, lung, another foot, an arm. Ugh, is that the brain?" said Greg.  
"Yup," said Robbins. "I don't know what that is," said Greg, pointing to the final body part. "It's a bone"  
"Rib," replied Robbins. "So, you think you can get any DNA from any of this"  
"Definitely," said Greg.  
"Would you care to do the swabbing yourself?" asked Robbins, picking up a q-tip.  
Greg shook his head. "You're alright"  
"Suit yourself," said Robbins.  
"Actually," said Warrick. "This is going to be a big job"  
"How come?" asked Greg.  
"Well, we've got to make sure that all these body parts come from the same body," replied Warrick.  
"What!" said Greg. "I've got to profile ALL the body parts"  
"I'm afraid so," said Warrick.  
"Do you know how long that's going to take!" said Greg.  
"A while," said Warrick.  
"Yeah," sighed Greg.  
"I'll get some more swabs," said Robbins.

SCENE 3- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

"Yo! Brown!" said Greg, calling after Warrick.  
Warrick turned around, and went into Greg's DNA lab. "Don't tell me you're finished"  
Greg grinned. "Yup. And I got a hit from CODIS. I know who these body parts belong to"  
"Who?" asked Warrick.  
"I'm not telling," said Greg.  
"Spit it out," said Warrick.  
"It'll cost ya," grinned Greg.  
"Name your price, Sanders," said Warrick.  
"I'm only kidding with you," said Greg, handing Warrick a sheet of paper. "I need some coffee."

SCENE 4- GREG'S HOUSE

Greg finished his shift at the DNA lab, and headed home. He got home to discover his kitchen had flooded. He called the plumber, and an hour later, he turned up.  
"Hi, you called for a plumber?" said the taller of the two men Greg found on his doorstep.  
"Yeah," said Greg. "Can I see some ID"  
"You want some ID?" asked the man.  
"If you wouldn't mind," said Greg.  
"Don't you trust me?" said the man.  
"I don't know you," said Greg.  
"That's true," said the other man. He pulled an ID badge out of his pocket, and showed it to Greg.  
Satisfied, Greg opened the door, and the two men stepped inside.  
"Where's the flood?" asked one of the men.  
"In the kitchen," replied Greg, closing the front door. One of the men grabbed him round the neck, and knocked him to the ground.

SCENE 5- GRISSOM'S OFFICE / GREG'S HOUSE

"Talk to me about your case," said Catherine. "Tell me about the MO"  
"Okay," said Grissom, "seeing as that's the only evidence I actually have"  
"I'm listening," said Catherine.

When Greg regained consciousness, his head was pounding. He felt dizzy and sick, and scared.

"The two men turn up at the vics house in disguise. It could be anything, they've been gas men, cable guys, people from the water board. That sort of thing. They go into the vics house, and they subdue him, and tie him to his bed."

Greg looked around. He felt light-headed. He couldn't move his head very much to either side, he was tied up, lying on his stomach. Greg tried to speak, but he had a gag tied round his head. He was scared.

"They cut his clothes off of him, and they then go on to beat him, and sexually assault him, taking it in turns to play with him like he's some piece of meat. They're becoming more confident with each victim. One day, they'll rape, and then it's on to murder."

Greg wanted this to be over. He was in so much pain, he thought he was going to pass out. He wanted to pass out, because that way, he wouldn't feel anything.

"Then, they untie him, and take him to his bathroom, where they proceed to wash him, getting rid of all of the evidence. They clean him from top to toe, washing his hair as well. They're thorough."

Greg was cold. He knew that he didn't have any hot water until 10am. He tried to fight the men off, but he was too weak. He wanted this to be over. He wanted the men to leave.

"After that, they dry him off, and they leave," said Grissom as his cell phone started ringing. He took it out, and put it to his ear. "Grissom"  
"Gris, it's Greg," came the reply.  
"Greg, what's up?" asked Grissom.  
"Those two men," said Greg. "They were disguised as men from the water board"  
"Oh My God!" said Grissom.  
"I'm scared," said Greg.  
"I'll be right there," said Grissom.  
"Okay," said Greg.  
Grissom put his phone back in his pocket.  
"What's wrong?" asked Catherine.  
"Greg got attacked," said Grissom. "I think it's our perps"  
"Can I come with you?" asked Catherine.

SCENE 6- GREG'S HOUSE

Grissom rang Greg's doorbell. No answer. Grissom tried the door. It opened. The two CSIs stepped inside.  
"Greggie?" called out Catherine.  
No reply.  
The two CSIs found Greg in the living room, curled up on the couch, his knees pulled into his chest. He had a blanket wrapped tightly around him, and he was staring at the floor. His hair was damp.  
"Oh Greggie," said Catherine, sitting down next to the youngest team member and putting her arms protectively around him.  
"They had ID," said Greg.  
"Pardon?" said Grissom.  
"I checked they had ID before I let them in," said Greg. "They did, so I just let them in. I didn't know"  
"It's okay," said Grissom. "You did the right thing by checking"  
"Will you let us take you to the hospital?" asked Catherine. "You need to get your injuries checked out. You've got a nasty cut on your forehead"  
Greg took a deep breath. "I'm going to need an HIV test"  
"Excuse me?" said Grissom.  
"They raped me," said Greg.  
"Oh God," said Grissom.  
"I'm so sorry," said Catherine, cuddling Greg tighter. Greg winced, and Catherine let go.  
"So you'll let us take you to the hospital?" asked Grissom.  
Greg nodded.  
"Come on," said Catherine, gently pulling Greg to his feet. Greg pulled the blanket tight round him.  
"Where are your keys?" asked Grissom.  
"Kitchen," replied Greg. "Be careful, it's flooded."

SCENE 7- HOSPITAL

"I can't believe this has happened," said Catherine. "Poor Greg"  
"This is stupid," said Grissom, clenching his fist. "These two guys are mad. They're out there somewhere, ruining these young men's lives, and getting away with it. They know they're getting away with it, and that just turns them on. They've moved onto rape, and now they're going to kill, and we can't do anything to stop them"  
"I know," said Catherine. "It sucks"  
Greg came out into the corridor, still wrapped in the same blanket. He was clutching a small paper bag with some pills in it. "Hey"  
"Are you done?" asked Grissom.  
Greg nodded.  
"Are you okay?" asked Catherine.  
"Just a few cuts and scrapes," said Greg. "I just need a few days rest, and then I'll be okay. I've got some pain meds, and some light sedatives to help me sleep"  
"Right," said Grissom.  
"What happens now?" asked Greg.  
"Well, and physical evidence from your body is gone, right?" said Grissom.  
Greg nodded.  
"Can we process your house?" asked Grissom.  
Greg nodded. "Do I have to be there"  
"No," said Grissom.  
"You can come sleep round my house if you want," said Catherine.  
"Thank you," said Greg.  
"You'll need to give a statement at some point," said Grissom.  
"I know," said Greg.  
"Could you describe the two men to a forensic artist?" asked Grissom.  
Greg nodded.  
"That's good," said Grissom.

SCENE 8- GREG'S STATEMENT

"I got home around 8, and my kitchen was flooded. I called the water board, and two guys turned up at nine. I asked to see their ID, and they showed it to me, so I let them in. They hit me over the head, and they dragged me to my bedroom. They tied me to my bed, and they cut my clothes off. They beat me, and then they raped me. They took it in turns. They beat me some more, and then they untied me, and dragged me to my bathroom. They stood me in the shower, and they washed me. They cleaned my body, and they washed my hair. They took me out of the shower, and they dried me, and they redressed me. Then they left."

SCENE 9- GREG'S HOUSE

Grissom pulled Greg's bedroom curtains shut, and put on his orange goggles. He took out his ALS torch, and turned it on. Then he scanned Greg's bed sheets, being as thorough as he could. He stopped when he found what looked like semen, and took out a q-tip, and swabbed it. He tweezered a few hairs off the sheets, some of which were blond, so clearly not belonging to Greg. Grissom then dusted the headboard and the bed frame, and managed to lift a few good prints. He then packed up his kit, and left, returning to the lab.

SCENE 10- CATHERINE'S HOUSE

Catherine finished her shift at the lab, and went home. Lindsey was already there, she'd let herself in.  
"Hey baby!" smiled Catherine, hugging her daughter.  
"Hey," giggled Lindsey.  
"Did you have a good day at school"  
"Uh huh"  
"Good"  
"Mommy," said Lindsey. "There's a strange man asleep in the spare room"  
"That's Greg," replied Catherine.  
"Who's he"  
"A friend of mine"  
"Why's he here"  
"Because his house is flooded," said Catherine.  
"Oh no," said Lindsey.  
"Go and get started on your homework," said Catherine. "And I'll put dinner on"  
"Okay," said Lindsey, running off. Catherine went into her spare room, and knelt down in front of Greg. She put her hand on his cheek, and he woke up. "Hey Greggie," smiled the CSI.  
"Hey," blinked Greg.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Catherine.  
"I ache everywhere," said Greg.  
"I'm sorry," said Catherine. "I'm going to put some dinner on, is there anything particular you fancy"  
"I don't mind," said Greg. "I don't want to put you to any trouble"  
"Do you like pasta?" asked Catherine.  
"Mm hmm," said Greg.  
"Good," said Catherine. "It'll be about an hour. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you"  
Greg closed his eyes. "Catherine"  
"Yes?" said Catherine.  
"Thank you," said Greg.  
Catherine kissed Greg on the cheek, and then left him to sleep.

SCENE 11- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"Mr Grissom!" said the day shift DNA tech.  
Grissom went into the DNA lab. "What's up"  
"Got a hit from CODIS," beamed the tech.  
"You did?" checked Grissom.  
"Yup," she beamed. "Here you go." She handed Grissom a manila folder, and waited for an acknowledgement from her supervisor.  
"Thank you Beki," said Grissom, leaving the lab.  
Beki smiled, and then sighed, and went back to her work.

SCENE 12- CATHERINE'S HOUSE

"How's the pasta?" asked Catherine.  
"It's nice," said Greg.  
Catherine smiled.  
"Greg," said Lindsey.  
Greg looked across at the young girl. She was the spitting image of her mother, just a lot younger. Greg could imagine Catherine sat at the table, trying to scoop up spaghetti, her strawberry blonde hair in pigtails, freckles.  
"Mommy said you're house is flooded," said Lindsey.  
"That's right," said Greg.  
"Is it really deep?" asked Lindsey.  
"No," said Greg. "It's just a mess"  
"Is your house going to be okay?" asked Lindsey.  
Greg nodded.  
Lindsey smiled. "How long are you staying here"  
"I don't know," said Greg. "Do you want me to leave"  
Lindsey shook her head. "No, you're cool"  
Greg smiled slightly.

SCENE 13- LAS VEGAS POLICE DEPARTMENT

It was busy down at PD. Fifteen people had been arrested for starting a riot, but they weren't the people Grissom was interested in. He was interested in just two men. They'd been arrested, and were sat in an interrogation room, staring at O'Reilly. Grissom was stood in the observation lounge, watching the whole conversation.  
"Okay," said O'Reilly to the two men. "First one of you to crack gets to make a deal"  
The two men looked at each other.  
"Don't you dare," muttered the taller of the two men.

SCENE 14- CATHERINE'S HOUSE

Catherine and Greg were sat on the sofa, watching a DVD. Catherine looked across at Greg, and her heart broke. His eyes were shiny with tears. He was trying not to cry. Catherine could see the pain and the hurt in his eyes. She wanted to make it go away. She looked down, Greg's hands were shaking. He was trying to ignore that fact. Catherine looked back up, and saw a single tear roll down Greg's cheek. "Greg," she said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
Greg put his hands to his face.  
"Come here," said Catherine, pulling Greg so that she could cuddle him, and try and protect him. "Ssh, it's okay"  
Greg buried his face in Catherine's shoulder, and clung to her top.  
"Let it out," said Catherine, softly.  
Greg burst into tears, and sobbed. Catherine gently stroked the back of his head. A few minutes later, she pulled a cushion into her lap, and Greg rested his head on it. A few minutes after that, he was asleep.

SCENE 15- LAS VEGAS POLICE DEPARTMENT

"We got 'em," smiled O'Reilly. "Got a full confession out of both of them"  
Grissom smiled. "Thank you"  
"I'll see you soon," said O'Reilly, walking off. "I've got some paperwork to do"  
Grissom smiled to himself. He had some paperwork to do as well.

SCENE 16- CATHERINE'S HOUSE

"Greg," said Catherine, smiling. "I just spoke to Grissom"  
"Oh?" said Greg, looking up from the kitchen tile he was staring at. He was sat at Catherine's kitchen table, sipping a mug of coffee. It wasn't very nice coffee, Greg didn't care much for instant, but it was coffee all the same, and no coffee was undrinkable.  
"The two guys that attacked you," said Catherine. "They've been found, and they've been arrested, and they've been charged"  
Greg sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Are you happy?" asked Catherine.  
"I guess," said Greg. "I suppose they can't hurt anyone anymore"  
"That's right," said Catherine. "And I've got to go to work"  
"Can I stay here?" asked Greg. "I mean, my house is flooded"  
"Greggie," said Catherine, putting her hand on Greg's shoulder. "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need to"  
"Thank you," said Greg, putting his hand on top of Catherine's. "For everything."

END 


End file.
